Mice immunized with trypanosomal antigens demonstrated delayed hypersensitivity and protection. Only DH reactions were elicited with live trypomastigotes. Mice with little or no IgM responses survived three times longer when infected, than high IgM responders. This indicated an inhibitory role of IgM antibody in trypanosome infections.